Movies presented in 3-D are enjoying tremendous popularity. One way of achieving three-dimensional images is by way of stereography, which is one of the oldest ways of producing a 3-D image for a viewer. In stereography two images are captured and presented to a user, one from a left camera and for the left eye of a viewer, and one from a right camera and for a right eye of a viewer.
Advances in stereography have been matched with advances in computer graphics, which can now create highly realistic images, including accounting for the effects of complex lighting environments. In some cases, however, some such complex lighting calculations create images that, though technically correct, may not result in the most desirable image. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in computer graphics methods employing such lighting calculations.